


Cazador Vacío

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny era el tipico chico conquistador hasta que conoció a Gina. Una palabra, dos historias. Set de drabbles <strike>des</strike>conectados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cazador Cazado

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #51: _Cazador_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny era popular, a Gina no le interesaba.

Danny era el chico popular de la escuela, estrella del equipo de fútbol, con ex novia trofeo y muchas amigas con derecho, era el joven diestro en la conquista, que coqueteaba con sus maestras y algunas madres de sus compañeras, con talento natural que le confería a sus actos esa inocencia que no se juzgaba. Gina era la chica rara y contra corriente, inteligente y ocupada, que no mostraba el mínimo interés en Danny. El la miró como la máxima prueba del cazador, pero exhausto debió reconocer que a veces se perdía en terreno propio cuando se estaba terriblemente enamorado.

~▣~


	2. Vacío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era amargo anhelar a Gina.

Danny era el cazador con certeros procedimientos de seducción, que atraían cuerpos nuevos a su habitación cada poco tiempo. El sexo le resultaba una amarga satisfacción al hambre que padecía, ese amor con nombre de Gina. A veces les ponía sus hombros o sus lunares a las desconocidas, hasta que una noche de verdad le trajo a ella. Y ya no fue ego sino puro anhelo derramándose dentro de ella, buscando quedársele adherido eternamente. Pero la mañana reveló una almohada vacía con la impresión de la cabeza de Gina con la que Danny trató en vano de ahogarse en desconsuelo.

~▣~


End file.
